Fishy Love
by ChabashiraTenko
Summary: A collection of stories about Undyne and Feferi. May change rating later on.


Feferi is having a normal day. Glubbing every once and awhile. Feferi then spots someone she knew.

Feferi: )(-ey Undyne!

Undyne: Oh! Hey Feferi!

Feferi heads over to Undyne, Skipping happily.

Feferi: It's a nice day, isn't it?

Undyne: Yeah! I don't have any plans for today though, you?

Feferi: W-e-el, I'm supposed to go over to Nepeta's in a few hours. But other than that, none! You want to do something?

Undyne thinks of her calendar for today.

Undyne: I'm going to Alphy's to watch some anime tonight. I'm not busy the rest of the today, though!

Feferi: Soooo...do you want to get some food with m-e?

Undyne: Sure! I could use some food!

Feferi: W-e can go get some ice cr-eam!

Undyne: Okay! Let's go!

The two sea dwellers go to Undyne's car, and drive to the ice cream place in town. They go into the shop, and go up to the counter. The worker began talking to the fish ladies while sorting boxes.

Ice Cream Worker: Hello! What would you like on this splendid, sunny, summer day?

Feferi: Ummm…

Undyne: Want to have strawberry?

Feferi: Sure!

Undyne: We'll have a medium Strawberry and a medium Chocolate.

Ice Cream Worker: I'll get them right to-

The Ice Cream Worker turns around to the two girls, and gives them a shocked look.

Ice Cream Worker: W-what are you doing in here!?

Undyne: We're ordering Ice Cream and this is the closest place to where we were. So?

Ice Cream Worker: M-monsters aren't allowed in h-here!

Undyne: Where's the sign then?

Ice Cream Worker: There isn't one, but you should know that you shouldn't be here I already told others this! Monsters all live in the same rickety, old, building! Go! Shoo!

Undyne: Hmph. Racist much?

Feferi: I'll pay for the ice cream then. Sorry Undyne.

As Undyne turns around to leave, Feferi goes up to the counter and takes out some cash for the ice cream, and the Ice Cream Worker grabs it, but doesn't get the ice cream out.

Feferi: Are you going to give m-e my order?

Ice Cream Worker: Thank you for the cash. But I'm not giving meals to monsters.

Undyne turns around, and stomps up to the counter.

Undyne: Where's our order?

Ice Cream Worker: Monsters don't get food here. Both of you. Out. Get away you monsters.

Feferi: I'm not a monster though…

Ice Cream Worker: Then what are you?

Feferi: I'm a troll!

Ice Cream Worker: Well, get on your way!

The worker starts pushing the ladies towards the door, but Undyne stops in her tracks.

Undyne: We need our money back!

Ice Cream Worker: No, you don't!

Feferi: Um, we sort of need it if you aren't going to give us the money if you won't give us the ice cream.

Ice Cream Worker: If you won't get out because I say so, I'll have to use a different way of force!

The worker gies behind the counter and grabs a knife, but the fish women dont know it.

The worker walks up to Feferi, and slices her arm, and Feferi's cut starts dripping her fuschia blood.

Feferi: GLUB!

Undyne: Feferi!

Undyne tears a piece of her clothing off and wraps it around Feferi's wound. Undyne summons a spear and helps Feferi up.

Undyne: Feferi, get the police. I'll hold this punk off.

Feferi: Okay!

Feferi runs out of the shop, to the car, to get a phone.

Ice Cream Worker: I can call the police and order you out!

Undyne: Well, have fun with that. My friend is already calling the police. I'm just holding you off so that you can't get away.

Undyne turns his SOUL green.

Ice Cream Worker: W-what..?

Undyne: Fuhuhu! You can't escape!

Meanwhile…

Phone Operator: Hello, this is the police. How may we help you?

Feferi: )(-ello, this is F-ef-eri Pix-es. Im at the Ice Cream shop by the b-each and park.

Phone Operator: Why are you in danger miss?

Feferi: The worker pulled out a knife and slashed my arm. My friend that came with me is making sure that he doesn't get away.

Phone Operator: The police are on their way. Can you tell me the entire story?

Feferi tells the Phone Operator the entire story, and when she's done, the police have arrived.

Feferi: Glub! The police arrived! Thank you miss!

Phone Operator: Your welcome, and have a good day!

The police start heading into the building, finding Undyne trying to keep her spear protecting her from the knife's blade.

Policeman 1: Sir! Get off of the monster!

The Ice Cream Worker gets off of Undyne, and he drops the knife on the floor, the knife having fuschia blood on it.

Ice Cream Worker: Police! This monster was terrorizing me!

Feferi walks in, with the "bandage" Undyne wrapped on her having blood seeping on it.

Feferi: )(-e was the one who cut m-e!

Policeman 2: Ma'am, he couldn't have been the one who cut you. His knife has a pink liquid on it.

Feferi takes off the bandage, her gash heavily bleeding.

Policeman 2: Well, I'll be darned.

Policeman 3: I'll go see the camera footage.

The third policeman heads towards the back

Policeman 1: You'll be coming with us Mister. Ladies, could you please give us your contact information so that we can call you for being witnesses.

Undyne and Feferi give the first policeman their information.

Policeman 2: Thank you girls! You can get going now!

Undyne and Feferi leave the ice cream place, when the first policeman comes up.

Policeman 1: Here's your money back. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Undyne: No, thank you for coming and dealing with the problem.

Policeman 1: Your welcome.

The policeman gives Feferi their money back.

Feferi: Thank you!

Undyne and Feferi leave the shop and go back into the car, when Feferi looks at the car's clock.

Feferi: Oh! I n-e-ed to get to Nepeta's soon! Can you drive m-e over?

Undyne: Sure!

They drive over to Nepeta's. Feferi starts getting out of the car.

Feferi: S-ea you later!

Undyne: See you!

And right before Feferi gets completely out, Undyne scoots over and gives Feferi a peck on the cheek. Feferi blushes, and heads into Nepeta's hive, while Undyne drives away.


End file.
